narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukina Ranko
Ranko Yukina ('' 雪名ランコ, Yukina Ranko'') is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Kōta stationed in Kumogakure as part of a diplomatic exchange program. Her story takes place four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yukina Ranko belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. 'This article is a work in progress. Thank You. ' History Ranko was born into a vegetable farming clan of the Leaf Village, right before her twin brother Ren, as the third child and only daughter to Yūta and Michiko Yukina. Throughout childhood, the two were rarely seen apart. Just like their second brother, Nobu, both Ranko and Ren showed potential to become shinobi— a characteristic most uncommon for those of the Yukina Clan. Like their brother before them, the twins enrolled into the Ninja Academy at age six. Ranko was placed in the same class as Kenta Kumamori. Straight away, Ranko climbed her way to the top of her class with high marks and outstanding performance, gaining her acknowledgment by many as a child prodigy. It was this excellence that allowed her to graduate at the top of her class at the age of ten. Personality Ranko is and has always been a very spontaneous and carefree individual, a levity in stark contrast to her twin brother. Often going about things at her own pace, she is quick to call it a day when it comes to work she doesn't like. When Ren was seen worrying about the outcome of the Chūnin Exams, Ranko dismissed it, cheerfully stating it was "just a test" that they could take the next year. A little less careful than she had ought to be, she has shown occassional complacency from being regarded as a prodigy of not just her clan, but among her peers. However, Ranko's simplicity and ability to not take things so seriously has allowed her to overcome stressful situations. Ranko is noteably close to her teammates, Daichi and Kenta . Even off duty, the three are often seen together. Ranko keeps utmost confidence in their respective ability to hold their own in battle and knows she can trust them with her life. The two, in turn, look to her for leadership, often calling her captain even before her promotion to chūnin. Ranko is also very close with her three brothers, and has healthy competitiveness with Nobu and Ren as the three aim to be top-tier shinobi. Throughout her ninja career, Ranko develops an interest in international relations, often eager to embark on diplomatic missions and learn about other countries. When the opportunity to join an exchange program with Kumogakure presented itself, Ranko worked with unprecedented motivation to get herself selected to join. Ranko at Jōnin rank is known for showing utmost professionalism when it comes to matters of important diplomatic nature. She is confident in her abilities as a kunoichi, as a leader, and as an ambassador of her village. Ranko displays a great sense of loyalty to her home, Konohagakure, and is willing to put her life on the line to protect it. Appearance Ranko bears a striking facial resemblance to her twin brother, Ren. She has light olive skin, gray eyes and black hair. She also has a beauty mark at the corner of her left eye and is rarely seen without a smirk on her face. Opposite to Ren, her hair is parted to the left. In her younger years, she was depicted with blush marks on her cheeks. During her years in the academy, Ranko wore a blue one piece with large pockets sewn into the skirt, as well as a short white jacket. Similar to Konohamaru, she wore a long scarf but colored in red. Her hair was tied in a short, spiky ponytail with barrete clips of pink and orange color. Yukina Twins (Sketch).jpg|Ranko (right) and Ren (left) in Part I Ranko Part 2 App.png|Ranko's Part II appearance. Twins Birthday.png|Ranko (right) with Ren as she appears in Naruto: The Last. In Part II, Ranko wears a blue tracksuit jacket with its sleeves pushed up and a red bandanna around her neck. Her hands are covered in bandages from her bouts in taijutsu. She sports a pair of white shorts over mesh armor and standard shinobi sandals. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail that sits just above a dark blue forehead protector. During the Last, Ranko is seen in Konoha's redesigned flak jacket over a hooded, sleeveless one-piece. She wears black long socks and fingerless gloves. She also worre stud earrings. Her sandals are switched out for black boots that cover up until her shins. Four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Ranko, now a jōnin, wears her flak jacket over a dark blue oversized hoodie and mesh armor shorts. As a diplomat in Kumogakure, she wears loose turtleneck and a skirt with mesh shorts. In place of her forehead protector, she wears a yellow armband with the symbol of Konohagakure on her left bicep. Abilities Since her time at the Academy, Ranko proved to be a prodigious child. Graduating at the top of her class, she was acknowledged to be the strongest of her generation until she is later matched by Konohamaru in skill. She is quick-thinking and good at improvisation. Ranko has also been noted to be a natural and intuitive commander. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like Ren, Ranko's natural chakra affinity is Lightning Release. By age eleven she had complete mastery of three different lightning release techniques— a feat considered to be quite impressive for a genin. Unlike her brother, who channels his lightning through his katana blades, Ranko's nature transformation manifests in a rawer and pure forms. By encasing herself in a thin sheet of chakra, electric currents are visibly manifested on her peson. Though it is a learned practice meant to shock opponents via physical contact, it occassionally seeps out on it's own in a subconscious act of defense. Wide-range and large scaled jutsu are Ranko's specialty, and proves especially effective in coordination with Daichi's Water Release. She fights on the offensive. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Ranko's backup method of combat. She uses hand-to-hand combat in order to asses the body composition of her enemy (finding their weak points and strengthened parts). When in close contact, Ranko's body moves on impulse and by muscle memory. This allows her to be fast, but also lacks intensity and impact. Intelligence As the most outspoken and gutsy member of her team, Ranko typically does not thinks before she acts. In the occasions that she does come up with a plan, her strategies are unpredictably risky, often relying on her abilities to pull through. However, once engaged in battle, her instinctive nature allows her to analyze her opponents' abilities and assess their weakness through quick and successive chain attacks of trial and error. She has proven to be quick thinking and analytical in situations of high pressure. Stats Interlude The spring following Naruto's departure, Ranko's excellence in her ninja studies allowed her to graduate at the age of 10, ranking best among the six other promising students in her year. She was put onto Team 15, with Yamanaka Daichi, Kumamori Kenta, and a man named Tachibana Masaru as their jonin leader and sensei. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Ranko along with her two genin team mates, took the Konoha-Suna joint Chūnin Exams. Part II Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi War Post-Shippuden Naruto: The Last 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Trivia *The name "Ranko" is derived from the word "orchid" (蘭) and "child" (子). Her twin brother's name comes from the word "lotus" (蓮). *Ranko was born four minutes and ten seconds before her brother, Ren. *Ranko comes from a clan that doesn't many produce ninja. Nobu, her older brother, was the first in six decades to become a shinobi. She is the second. *Ranko's hobbies include hanging out with her teammates, sparring, and studying history. *Ranko wishes to fight Konohamaru Sarutobi and Megumi. *Ranko's favorite food is Ichiraku ramen. Her least favorite is fish. *Ranko's favorite word is: "Trial and error" (試行錯誤、''Shikousakugo ) *Ranko's score in Naruto Mary Sue Test is a 7, making her an Anti-Sue. Quotes ''"I'm done with enduring this! Yamanaka! Kumamori! Tonight we're getting ramen! After that, lets go do karaoke!" (もう我慢するのは嫌だ！山中！熊森！今晩はラーメンだ！あとはカラオケに行こうぜ！） Category:DRAFT Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Yukina Clan Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Jōnin Category:Original Character